The present invention relates to a new medical use of a tripeptide and a composition containing said tripeptide.
The tripeptide is L-pyroglutamyl-L-histidyl-glycine of the formula ##STR2## in which the pyroglutamyl and histidyl moieties are of the L-configuration.
This tripeptide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,601, and it is stated therein that it has "interesting anorexigenic properties". In the patent it is stated that it is of potential interest for use against obesity caused by overeating. However, this patent has not yet been utilized commercially.